


Wonders of the Baku Garden

by FullmetalDude1



Series: Mindbreak, Hypnotism and Monster Smut [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Eating out, Fingering, Mind Control, Multi, Nipple Play, Tongues, Trans Lance (Voltron), master - Freeform, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: What if Lance was never rescued by the others? What if Lance learns that the Baku can take a mer-form and is lead deep into the gardens? What if, rather than be eaten by the beast, the Baku decides Lance would make an absolutely lovely egg carrier?





	Wonders of the Baku Garden

Lance gasps in awe as he’s led through the gardens. He knows this is his Master’s true body and it’s created so many wonders…

His Master’s smaller form chuckles, ”Are you hungry, my little pet?”

Lance nods, “Yes Master.”

He smirks and from the gardens, a vine slithers towards Lance through the water. It moves hypnotically, capturing all of Lance’s attention as it wraps around him. He hardly notices as the vine gets tighter and binds his arms to his side. When he does, he feels nothing but contentment; his Master wants him, he wants to keep Lance safe and warm, he wants Lance to feel good.

The tip of the vine enters Lance’s mouth and he happily suckles it. It tastes incredible, he loves it, it’s surely too good to actually eat.

Then it begins to leak a gel-like substance that Lance happily swallows. It feels so good and calms his hunger so. Lance suckles and moans until the vine pops free from his teeth.

“Now,” His Master runs clawed fingers over his naked right shoulder and while his other hand reaches down to Lance’s entrance, “doesn’t that feel better, my little breeder?”

Lance moans, the term bringing him endless joy. He is being given the gift of life, the pleasure to hold his Master’s young in his womb, to be useful to his Master. How could he not be bursting with pleasure at the mere thought, “Yes Master, I feel so much better, thank you so much.”

Master chuckles and gently bites his ear, causing Lance to keen, “As you should, my little breeding hole. Let’s fill you up as you were born for, shall we?”

Lance whimpers, the mere thought of what he’d always considered a cursed body finally being of use to his Master making him want to weep, “Oh yes, Master, please. I have been waiting for you my whole life, please let me be of use to you.”

“What a good boy you are.” Something brushes his entrance and Lance heaves in a gasp-

Then let’s it out in a shout as 3 fingers fill him up, stretching his entrance so sweetly, as if it was only ever meant for his Master’s fingers. Lance whimpers is they get deeper and deeper, pumping in and out at incredible speeds.

Lance moans as he’s used so roughly, his arms stuck to his side and he distantly realizes more vines are coming to grab his ankles and wind their way up his legs. The fingers are removed from him as cruelly as they entered, the vines pulling Lance back and tying him to the garden. The vines on his ankles pull him near impossibly open and Lance cries out as he’s stolen his duty to serve.

Lance doesn’t want to be without his purpose, “Master, wha-“

“Hush my pet.” Master presses his fingers that were inside Lance to his lips, “You will be filled but I wanted my dear Queen to stretch you first, as a reward for her service. Don’t you want to show your thanks to your Queen for bringing you to me?”

Lance looks to Luxia, his Queen, his saviour, the one who gave him his Master and nods, “Yes, my Master. I must show my Queen my eternal gratitude.”

“What a good boy I have.” Master gives him his fingers to suck clean and Lance happily begins the task, “Go ahead and enjoy your reward, my Queen.”

Luxia bows deeply, “I will, Master. He will be prepared for you soon enough.”

Lance whimpers as he watches his Master disappear deep into the gardens.

Then Luxia falls to the equivalent of her knees and shoved her tongue inside him.

Lance screams, moaning as the cold appendage fills him up, up, up. It flickers against his hooded cock and reaches the pleasure spot deep inside him. Lance whimpers as she reaches her hands up to play with his chest, too.

“You’ll look so beautiful with Master’s eggs inside you, Lance.” His Queen chuckles, pulling out just to tease him with the tip of her tongue, “You’ll finally be fulfilling your life long purpose of being our Master’s carrier. Won’t that be incredible?”

“Yes, yes, yes, YES!” Lance shrieks in pleasure as he gets an extra inch of tongue for every word, “I’ve wanted to be Master’s breeding hole for as long as I’ve lived, I never thought it would come true! I want to serve Master forever, no matter what!”

His Queen moans and the vibrations shake Lance to his core, “You have such a lovely entrance Lance, so slick and smooth and a creator of it’s own fluid. Master will love it so much and use it again and again. It’s perfect.”

Lance chokes on a sob as his orgasm builds, “My Queen, my Queen, please let me cum, I must so that I can make my entrance slick for Master, please my Queen~”

His Queen chuckles, “Very well, my dear.”

Then her fingers join her tongue and Lance can’t stop howling. He’s grateful for the vines for keeping him in place so he has no escape from this delicious torture. He can feel himself rising, higher and higher as his orgasm gets closer.

“My, my.”

Lance cries out in shock at the sound of his Master’s voice and his Queen completely stops touching him. Lance whimpers as his Master comes closer and runs a clawed finger along his left cheek. The mere presence of his Master is enough to throw him over the edge and he cums from the touch alone.

“Oh you must be a delight Lance if you make your Queen forget that your orgasms belong only to me.” His Master hums, “It is good I showed up when I did, or you both would have been punished for misbehaving.”

“Forgive me, my Master.” His Queen bows low as she can, “He is a true gift, he even has his own fluids to coat his sex in preparation for you, Master. He truly was born to serve you.”

“Oh, does he now?” Master begins to finger him and Lance cries out in overstimulated pleasure, “He is rather eager, isn’t he?”

“Like my Queen said, Master, I was born to serve you!” Lance cries out as his Master massages his hooded dick, “This body was crafted for you and you alone!”

Master chuckles and his jaw unhinged to show several suckers on his 4 lips. Then he kneels and puts those lips over his entrance.

Lance shrieks as Master’s tongue fills him up while one of his suckers attaches to his cock. He swears and chokes as another vine fills his mouth up. Lance suckles on it desperately while the vines directly over his nipples grow suckers and begin to play with his chest.

It’s good, it’s good, it’s all so good, he’s gonna cum again~

And he does. Many, many times more as his Master drags orgasm after orgasm out of him. He becomes an over sensitive mess to the point of pain and can no longer produce slick by the end of the day.

“My, my, you truly were born for my use, pet.” Master chuckles as he finally extracts himself from Lance’s entrance, “Tell me, what planet do you hail from?”

“Planet?” He murmurs. He doesn’t remember anything about a planet. He just remembers feeling good at his Master’s hand.

Master chuckles, “Goodness, I must have truly done a number on you to get you to forget yourself. Perhaps it’s for the best. But I suppose with a forgotten identity, you need a new one to replace it.”

He blinked in confusion, “What do I need that for, Master? I know my place. I’m your breeding hole.”

Master smirks and grabs his chine, “That’s right. You’re just a breeding hole for me to use whenever I see fit. It’s what you were born for, my little pet. You don’t need to know anything but that.”

He nods and moans as his Master rubs his thigh between his legs, “Yes, Master.”

His Master smirks and he knows he’s where he was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/post/176101815126/wonders-of-the-baku-garden  
> Please reblog to support me
> 
> https://logan-s-personal-sin-bin.tumblr.com/tagged/Mindbreak-Hypnotism-and-Monster-Smut  
> To find more on this series


End file.
